yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Filfy Animals
Filfy Animals File:Filfy Mods Titlecard.jpg Filfy Mods }} |Status=Unknown |Members=Chris Trott, Alex Smith and Ross Hornby |Modpack= |Game=Minecraft |FirstEP=Filfy' Animals - Grass Connoisseurs |LastEP= |image_pack= }} Filfy' Animals is a Minecraft series by Hat Films based on several Minecraft mobs and their personalities. The series is produced in the style of situation comedy. In-Yogiverse The series first began as a preview of two sheep in Hat Films' self-produced Minecraft 1.1 Update. A spin-off video was released on the same day, this time with more characters. As the series progresses, more characters are introduced with short storylines. A spin-off series, Filfy Mod Spotlights, showcased Minecraft mods every episode. Characters Filfy Animals features various mobs found in vanilla Minecraft, each having their own character. The mobs are listed according to their appearance: *'Phil and Steve' are a pair of sheep. Originally introduced with a coat of white wool, Phil's wool is now coloured yellow while Steve's wool is coloured blue. The two made their first appearance in Minecraft 1.1 Update to introduce several new mechanics to version 1.1. Their antics in later episodes now consist of eating everything and commenting on the taste before throwing up everything they ate. Phil and Steve also co-hosts Filfy Mod Spotlights together with Philososquid. Phil is voiced by Alex and Steve is voiced by Chris. *'Enderstalker' is an enderman that stalks Ross from a distance. He occasionally falls into the water and had to spend the next few moments glitching around, desperately trying to escape the water. Enderstalker is voiced by Ross. *'Philososquid' is a squid that ponders and tends to ask many questions. He can either be found on his own in a tank or with another squid. He often farts. Philososquid also co-hosts Filfy Mod Spotlights together with Phil and Steve. Philososquid is voiced by Ross. *'Tom and Eric' are a pig and zombie pigman duo. They have a friendship storyline. Eric was once a pig but was turned into a zombie pigman after being struck by a lightning during a thunderstorm. At first Eric calls himself a monster, but he is now comfortable with his new image. Tom is voiced by Chris and Eric is voiced by Ross. *'Gloomy' is a ghast. Due to his high-pitched voice, the other ghasts drove him out of the nether. He now floats aimlessly in the overworld. He constantly tries to communicate with the other ghasts via the nether portal, albeit with limited success. Gloomy is voiced by Alex and the other ghasts are voiced by Chris and Ross. *'Geoff' is a glitchy silverfish and arguably the most well known of Filfy Animals. He glitches upwards in a similar fashion to mobs trapped in a small room in multiplayer. Wherever Geoff travels, anything around him goes up in flames. This sometimes lead to unfortunate situations, yet with humourous dialogues. Geoff is voiced by Alex. *'Foxxy' is the female wolf contestant in A Filfy' Kind of Love!, a gameshow where she finds a perfect prey... on love. Ross provides the voiceover as the show presenter. At the end of the video, Geoff sets the whole place on fire. Foxxy is voiced by Kite Tales. *'Detective Claws' is an ocelot detective. He has spent many years on the force and was about to retire when he was given the case on several unsolved arson. He was caught on fire while attempting to catch the arsonist Geoff. Claws is voiced by Chris. *The Fowl Flock is a group of chickens wearing war paint. They hatched a scheme to injure Gloomy using TNT cannon but it backfired upon execution. The flock leader is portrayed by Alex while the other chickens are acted out by then Hat Films' staff moderators Thimian and Kootiepatra. *'Simon and Lewis' are two creepers and have skins similar to their own Minecraft avatars. Simon loves everything, leading to some unfortunate mishaps. They are voiced by themselves. *'Matilda' is Eric's zombie girlfriend. Being a zombie, she sometime gives off a cloud of zombie virus, chocking Eric. In Festive Filf, Eric tries to give her to Tom in an attempt to make up for the times he has neglected him. However, she ran off and caught herself on fire. Later in 800k, Eric found out that she is in love with Philososquid. She is not voiced by anyone as she cannot talk. Episode Guide Music The following albums and singles are released in conjunction with Filfy Animals and Filfy Mod Spotlights: *Filfy Animals - Volume 1 *Filfy Animals - Festive Filf *Filfy Mods - Pure Incineration *Filfy Mods - Pixelmon EP The Filfy Mods episode Dr Zhark's Magic Carpets also includes a Hat Films' rendition of [https://youtu.be/naSB68N8uS8?t=2m10s A Whole New World] with lyrics written about the magic carpet mod. However, the song was not released on any music streaming sites for unknown reasons. Trivia *A Blaze appears at the end of Episode 1, repeatedly shouting "Make it stop!" as he spins around frantically. No further information is known about him. He is voiced by Smith.https://youtu.be/Wh69EmLsccM?t=2m21s *Phil and Steve have another friend sheep, this time his wool is brown. The unnamed sheep enjoys eating truffles. He has a brief conversation with Phil and Steve before all three of them throw up together. It is voiced by Ross.https://youtu.be/5M3b0VpdGQg?t=5m27s Gallery File:Filfy Phil Steve.jpg |Phil (left) and Steve (right), with their unnamed sheep friend (centre) File:Filfy Enderstalker Ross.jpg |Enderstalker finally gets up close to Ross File:Filfy Philososquid.jpg |Philososquid alone in a tank File:Filfy Tom Eric Matilda.jpg |Tom (left) and Eric (right) with Matilda (center) File:Filfy Eric Matilda 800k.jpg |Eric (right) and Matilda (left) in the 800k episode File:Filfy Gloomy.jpg |Gloomy the Ghast File:Filfy Geoff.jpg |Geoff the Silverfish File:Filfy Geoff Meme.jpg |"Hi! My name's Geoff. Everything's on fire." File:Filfy Foxxy.jpg |Foxxy the Wolf File:Filfy Claws.jpg |Detective Claws the Ocelot File:Filfy Fowl Flock Leader.jpg |Leader of the Fowl Flock File:Filfy Simon Lewis.jpg |Creeper Simon (left) and Creeper Lewis (right) References Category:Minecraft Category:Mod Spotlight